


The Three Stages of Love

by moonfics



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, a short drabble, just for fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfics/pseuds/moonfics
Summary: For Sooyoung, every love in her life consisted of three stages. The Fall. The Fluff. The Heartbreak.





	The Three Stages of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeygowon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygowon/gifts).



For Sooyoung, every love in her life consisted of three stages. The Fall. The Fluff. The Heartbreak.

 

In elementary school, it was Heejin. She was a tiny girl who followed Sooyoung everywhere, but she found it cute. Heejin would run up to give her kisses on the cheek, and by then Sooyoung had already fallen. Heejin would hold her hand and take her around places, them in their own world. Her first heartbreak is when she had to go a middle school, ending their puppy love.

 

When she was 13, it was Jiwoo. She was her neighbor, a girl with a bright smile who always brought cookies. They studied together, and Jiwoo always was affectionate. It was when Jiwoo kissed, she knew. Sooyoung loved Jiwoo. Their adventures and hugs came to end when Sooyoung had to move to a new city. She’d cried for days.

 

In the summer of eighth grade, It was Haseul. Sooyoung always visited the library for air conditioning, as it was miserably hot outside. Haseul was the quiet girl who spent her time in libraries, with air of mystery around her. It all started when Sooyoung gathered the courage to sit next to her. They talked then, becoming closer and closer everyday. Sooyoung asked Haseul out a month later, Haseul blushing while she accepted her flowers. Although Haseul was shy, she was ambitious. Sooyoung knew that, but it became more clear when Haseul broke up with her to pursue.. academic heights. Sooyoung still hasn’t gone back to that library since.

 

In tenth grade, It was Vivi. It was her second year of high school and she was overwhelmed. Vivi was the first girl who sat at her lunch table that year. And with her, she brought friends who Sooyoung still keep in touch with. Vivi was Sooyoung’s first long term girlfriend, their relationship a whopping three years. They were always together. They always did everything together. It was Vivi’s senior year where Sooyoung felt the disconnect. Vivi always seemed ahead.. far away, somewhere Sooyoung couldn’t even reach. They’d agreed to break up, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

Sooyoung was in college now, and she was done. She didn’t want to fall, she didn’t want the fluff, and she definitely didn’t want the heartbreak. She walked into her first class and sat in the back, ignoring anyone who spared a glance at her. As she dazed off during the class, she didn’t notice the girl who sat down next to her.

 

“This class is really boring, huh?” Sooyoung was shook out of her daze and turned to meet eyes with a girl with soft eyes and long, blonde hair. Fuck.

 

Junguen. Even though she’d made a vow to not fall, she did anyways. She glanced at the girl who was hugging her. And god, was it worth it. Even though Sooyoung didn’t know then, the memories, the love and their life that they had in front of them, she wasn’t going to hold her heart back anymore. Sooyoung was going to love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this was a short drabble just for fun!


End file.
